


The most beautiful in the universe

by koukacs



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Kido Tachikawa babies, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koukacs/pseuds/koukacs
Summary: When their first child is born, Jyou and Mimi are sure that he's the most beautiful boy in the world.





	The most beautiful in the universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QwertysHuman (FormerlyRandomLurker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormerlyRandomLurker/gifts).



> This fic is an early birthday gift for my dear friend QwertysHuman, who loves this beautiful, precious and wholesome pairing.

**The most beautiful in the universe**

Jyou would never forget the day he saw his first born son for the first time. Mimi was sitting on the hospital bed, gently holding the baby wrapped in white and light green blankets. She seemed tired, but happy, looking at the child in a loving manner.

“Come meet Isao-chan, Papa.” She called, giggling.

Jyou stepped into the bedroom a little scared. He had made arrangements for the baby since his wife told him she was pregnant. Mimi and he spent months looking for the perfect name, the cutest toys and the best books. It took them one weekend to prepare the nursery, most of it spent in Jyou’s struggle to assemble the crib according to all safety rules.

But, strangely, only in that moment Jyou truly felt reality hitting him. He had a child with Mimi, the love of his life. He was a father and she was a mother.

“Don’t cry, Jyou. You’re making me cry!” Mimi said as a couple of tears appeared in her eyes. Jyou sat by her side and kissed her forehead. Then, he looked at the baby.

Isao was a big boy with chubby cheeks and a few strings of brown hair. The baby could barely open his eyes, but seemed very calm and comfortable in his mother’s care.

“Hi, Isao.” Jyou greeted in a soft voice. “I’m your father.”

“Will you ask him to rule the galaxy with you as father and son?” Mimi joked.

“W-What? I-I mean… no! I mean, I guess if he really wanted, I could support him-” Jyou stuttered.

“It was a Star Wars joke, Jyou. Nobody in this family is going to rule the galaxy!” Mimi smirked.

“Isao can be anything he wants to be! If one day he decides he wants to be president of the galaxy, we’ll encourage him to follow his dreams!” Jyou protested.

“Sure. I mean, if president of the galaxy is a thing when he grows up.” She chuckled. “I could be the campaign manager. ‘Kido Isao for president of the galaxy!’”

“You would be the best campaign manager in the universe!” Jyou affirmed.

The couple observed their child for a bit longer, studying his traits.

“He looks like you.” Jyou said. “He’s the most beautiful boy in the world.”

“Isao would still be that if he looked like you.” Mimi told him, kissing her husband on the cheek. “He already is the most beautiful boy in the universe.”

“Our little miracle.” Jyou whispered, smiling brightly.

Soon, the Tachikawas and the Kidos would come in to see the baby and be as emotional as the parents. There would be many smiles, laughs, advices and good wishes for the future. For a couple of years, Mimi and Jyou were sure that no other boy could be as beautiful as their Isao.

But that would change when their second son, Shoyo, was born. He was a small baby with blue hair, whose eyes were wide open a few hours after coming into the world. While Mimi held the baby, Jyou carried toddler Isao to meet his little brother.

“The most beautiful boys in the universe.” Mimi stated.

Jyou grinned at her. There would never be any doubt about that.


End file.
